Wesen- und hölenmarchen - or – Fairytales for little wesen
by semke 11
Summary: 'Ah,' Monroe sighed, as he got a big book from a box on his attic, and blew off the dust. 'my old fairytale book. Es war einmal...'
1. The bludbad and the seven seelenguter

Wesen- und hölenmarchen

- or –

Fairytales for little wesen

**The blutbad and the seven seelenguter**

Once upon a time, there was a family of seelenguter. There was a hardworking father, a caring mother, and seven playfull childeren. They lived in a big house in a small vilage. In the village also lived a blutbad. The blutbad was old, and didn't have any childeren of his own, and loved to babysit the childeren of the village when their parents were away.

One day, the mother and father seelenguter went shopping in an other village just over the hill. As they left, the mother seelengut told them that they would be back for dinner, and that they ought not to let anyone they didn't know in. She also told them not to go into the forest without an adult. 'Yes mother' all the childeren answered, and continued playing.

The mother and father seelenguter passed the old blutbad in the town square, where he was, as he was used to, sitting on a bench. 'Father and mother seelengut, good day!' he greeted them as they passed, 'Are you going somewhere special, is that why you look so smart today?' Mother seelengut nodded. 'We are going to go to the other village over the hill, to see the tailor, the potter and the operator off the mill' The old blutbad smiled and waved untill they had disapeared in the distance. 'Hmmm' he said to himself. 'That's not right, that, I say. Those childeren all alone. I'll go and look if they are okay.'

And so he did. Soon, he knocked on the door, and woged in greeting as the oldest child opened. 'I heard that you are all alone today.' He said. 'I figured that I would check if you are all okay. Can I come in?' 'No!' the youngest seelengut child shrieked. 'I have seen your dark fur, and heard your voices' low tone! You are a blutbad, and want to eat us now we are alone! Mother warned us not to let any strangers in!' 'Hold your tongue! You are being rude, and that's a sin!' the oldest seelenguter child said. 'He is no stranger, of that you must be aware! You have seen him in the town square. He is always nice to us, and knows all the stories! I beg you sir, come in please!'

And they had a wonderfull time, telling each other old and new stories, playing all the games the childeren knew in and around the house, and the old blutbad showing them new games that they never had seen before, but greatly enjoyed.

As they played their fourth round of 'peep behind the curtain', one of the seelenguter childeren had an idea. 'Let's go play hid and seek in the wood! It's so long ago we have done that!' 'But we aren't alowed to go into the forest alone! That's what mother said, and I understood!' the youngest seelengut protested. 'We are not alone, the old blutbad is with us, he'll look after us well and good.' the child that had hatched the plan said. 'But he's a...' 'Enough!' the oldest seelengut said. 'Once agian you are being rude! As a punishment, you aren't alowed do come with us, you slime!' 'I assure you, I will get you some time!' the youngest threatened him. The old blutbad tried to persuade not to fight, but the youngest seelengut ran inside and shut the door.

Then they went, and played hide and seek in the calm, green forest, and enjoyed themselves.

They enjoyed themselves so much that they forgot to watch the time. And so it happened that the mother and father seelenguter coame home and found only the youngest child at home! 'What happened to your sisters, please tell me!' Mother seelengut asked 'Why are they not here as I told them to be?' _now they will pay for what they did, I told them to be aware _the youngest seelengut thought darkly, and pretended to cry as he said: 'Oh mohter, they went with the blutbad that is always sitting in the town square! I told them not to go, but of they went, to the wood! The blutbad must have eaten them with their skin and bones and blood!' Mother seelengut too began to cry now, and father ran out, to the house next door, for they were grimms, and good friends. 'Come, quick! Before he has fled! Help me rid the world of this monster dread!' and he explained what his youngest child had told him. The father Grimm got his sword, and together they went to the forest.

In the forest, they soon found the old blutbad, who was laughing and shouting: 'Where are you, where are you, where are you, my dear? I found and will find you, there is no need for fear! Don't come out, don't come out, you best stay where you are! I smelled you here, I smelled you there, but now I smell you everywhere, you surely can't be far!' The grimm took this as evidence that the blutbad had eaten the six seelenguter, and thought he was boasting about it. He jumped forward and exclaimed: 'Now, murderer, you wil pay! You won't hurt anyone anymore, in whatever way!' And without another word, he decaptitated the old blutbad.

The grimm prepared to cut open the belly of the old blutbads' body, when the grimm and the seelengut father heard a soft 'baah' come from a bush. And out came the oldest seelenguter child! 'Father,' he said 'what is going on?' 'It's just this monster,' his father answered, 'that killed your siblings, and we just saved you from.' 'Oh, why did you kill him? We were just playing hide and seek! He would hurt none of us, he is so nice and meek!' The father and the grimm now realized what terrible mistake they had made. They quickly gathered the other childeren, and together they brought back home the corpse of the poor old blutbad.

The whole village attended the funeral of the old blutbad, and he was mourned by old and young alike. The youngest seelengut, however, was sent away to live the rest of his days in solitude, on heaths far from civilization, and was eaten by the animals of the field after his death, many years later, and nobody mourned him.

- The end

* * *

**Don't worry! that was just the first chapter! I don't know how many will follow, but there _will_ be following chapters.This is my first fanfic, so please review!**


	2. The millers' daughters' groom

**The millers' daughters' groom**

Once upon a time, there was a mausherz who had a beautiful daughter. As she came of age, he started to search for a husband for her, but no-one was quite good enough. One was poor, the other ugly, the next one poor and ugly. Finally, he found a man who was both handsome and rich, and the two got engaged.

But the mausherz girl didn't love her future husband. So she stayed at home, and let her fiancé come to her. Until one day, her fiancé asked: 'Why don't you ever visit me? I always have to come to you!' 'Then tell me where you live my dear, I would come over if I knew.' 'I live in the forest, in my house between the trees.' 'the forest is large, can you be more specific please?' 'Next Sunday I'll leave a trail of ash so you can find me then.' 'If you do that, I suppose I can.'

And that Sunday, she went to the forest. She wore her best clothes, and though she still didn't love him, she was curious what her fiancées' home would be like. And she packed her pockets with peas, so that she could leave a trail and find the way home. When she arrived at the brim of the forest, she saw the trail of ash that he had promised her, and she started to follow it.

The trail led her deeper and deeper into the forest. She kept dropping peas, so that behind her there wer two trails, one light green and one dark grey. Suddenly, she heard a noise. A 'click', not far behind her. She quickly turned around, and from behind a tree came a man holding a crossbow! The girl woged in fear, and started to panic as she realized the man was a grimm. But he lowered the crossbow, and smiled sheepishly. 'I'm sorry. I am not hunting for mausherz, you know. Just searching the forest for the wendigo.' The girl sighed with relief. The grimm continued: 'Well, if you see them, please tell me. I will not rest untill I kill all three!' Then he took off through the undergrowth. He didn't ask her where she was going, nor had he noticed the ash trail. He hadn't even told her where she could contact him if she had had information. The girl shook her head, and continued following the ash trail.

At long last, she arrived at a wooden house. There was no light coming from the windows, but the ash trail ended at the door. She knocked, and the door was answered by a little old lady. 'You aren't here for him, are you, dear?' she asked, a worried expression on her face. 'Come in quick, I'll hide you, he is not yet here.' The old lady rushed the girl in as fast as she could. 'He probably promised to marry you?' 'That, lady, is what he promised, it is true.' 'He is evil and vile, as are they all three. Just sit here and be quiet, and you'll see.' And she made the girl sit down behind a barrel, where she could see but not be seen. And soon, three men entered the house. They dragged along a girl of her own age. Her fiancé, who seemed to be the leader, yelled: 'Dinner is here! Have you prepared all, old lady?' 'Yes master, all is here, clean and ready.' And so, the men killed the girl, and then cut her up. The mausherz girl watched in horror as the three ate, and she now understood that they were the wendigo the grimm had been talking about.

While they were eating, they searched the girl for valuables. One had an eye on the golden ring on her finger. He tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't go of and he cut of her finger to get to it that way. But the finger dropped from the table, and bounced on the ground... right into the mausherz girl's lap! He started to look for it on the ground, but the old lady said: 'That ring and that finger won't run away, go search it tomorrow by the light of day.' The wendigo shrugged and turned his attention to the horrible meal again.

When the three wendiggo had consumed the whole girl, they fell fast asleep. The old woman got the girl from behind the barrel, and urged her to go. The girl didn't protest, and looked for the ash trail. She couldn't find it, for the wind hat blown it away, but she found the heavier peas, and followed it out of the forest. Back at home, she told her father what she had seen. When she had finished her tale, her father cried: 'Oh my girl, I don't know what to do! I can't break this promise, but I don't want to lose you!' And he was so afraid of his future son-in-law that he couldn't do anything to help her.

The girl didn't know what to do either. She went to the church, and there she prayed and prayed until her throat was so dry that she couldn't speak anymore. When she left the church, someone in the portal asked her: Dear girl, I've seen you in there, praying without rest. Is there something you need of your chest?' It was a poor traveler, a reinigen with a friendly face. 'yes' she spoke quietly, 'but I don't think you'll be able to help me. My future husband wants to eat me, you see?' The reinigen nodded, and they sat down, and she told him everything. He nodded again, and said: 'He'll have his wedding,, but he won't eat you. Listen up, this is what we do...' And he revealed an ingenious plan that would rid the world of the three wendigo. She went home, and slept well for the first time in weeks, while the reinien went around town, making preparations for the wedding.

When the day of the wedding arrived, almost the whole village went to attend it. The groom only brought his two friends. 'I had a most fascinating dream, husband mine.' The bride told the groom, as they waited before entering the church. 'I'll tell you about it, one part at a time.' And she told him the first part of her dream: 'I found a house in the forest green, quiet my dear, it was only a dream.' When they entered the church, she said: 'Then behind a barrel in the house I creep, calm my dear, it was all in my sleep.' They passed the reinigen as they walked up to the altar. He winked. She talked on: 'There were three men who killed and ate a girl in there. Hush, my dear, it was a nightmare.' They stood before the altar, and the priest wanted to start the ceremony, when she looked the wendigo in the eye, and spoke: 'A ringed finger landed in my lap with a leap.' With these words she got out the finger and held it up, for everyone to see: 'You where there, dear, and I wasn't asleep!' The three wendigo tried to flee, but were caught immediately by the reinigens' friends, and were led outside where the grimm was ready to execute them for their many crimes.

Then the reinigen kneeled for the mausherz girl, and asked her for her hand. And though he was neither rich nor handsome, her father approved of the wedding, for his courage and his good heart more than made up for it.

The two got married the same night, and lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Right! Second story! This one is much closer to the original than the last story, but it works, doesn't it? Thanks for all the reviews, **

**I plan on updating every monday, but I'll have to skip next week, because I'm going to go on holiday. If I have the time, I'll publish two chapters at once the Monday after that.**


	3. The wedding of the fuchsbau

**The wedding of the cunning fuchsbau**

Once upon a time, there was a poor fuchsbau who needed money. He knew that in a nearby village, there was a rich farmer who wanted to marry off his daughter, and thought that he could manage to con the old man out of some money. So he put a shiny coin in his pocket, bought a big chunk of peat, and told his brother: 'Go, and ask for his daughters' hand, I'll stay here, and bring in dust and sand.'

And so the brother left, and soon arrived at the rich farmers' house. The farmer opened, and, after he had considered the proposal, asked: 'This brother of yours, does he have money?' 'Oh, he has a pretty penny.' 'And is he bringing in some land too, I take it?' 'He has so much soil he brings in, you won't know what do do with it.' And so it was settled, and soon after, the two got married.

In the wedding night, the fuchsbau and his new wife lay comfortably in their bed, while the brother went around, and left bits and pieces of his brothers' peat in every field and under every fruit bearing tree in the area.

The next day, the rich farmer went on a walk with his new son in law. He nodded at a field, and asked who it belonged to. The fuchsbau answered: 'It's part of my turf.' for there was, indeed, a part of his turf in the field. The farmer pointed at another field, and then another. He asked of all the fields and fruit bearing trees who they belonged to, and always the fuchsbau answered: 'That's a part of my turf.'

The farmer was overjoyed with such a rich son in law, and gave the fuchsbau a large amount of money as a wedding present. The fuchsbau and his wife (who was a lot smarter than her father, and had seen through her husbands' swindle) ran off with the money, and lived happily ever after, conning greedy people out of their money into their old age.

* * *

**Look at that! A new story! As promised!**

**But honestly, I am not so happy. I changed almost nothing about this tale (except for the translation of the wordplay, witch was hard, but hooray for websites about slang) and it's not up to standard. I'll do better next week. And start earlier. No writing on the evening when it is supposed to be published anymore!**


	4. The cunning little fuchsbau

**The cunning little fuchsbau**

Once upon a time, there were three fuchsbau who traveled around the world together. Two were old and thought themselves to be wise, the third was young and impulsive. One day, they arrived in a large city. In the city lived a king who had just one daughter, who had promised to marry the man who could solve her riddle on his first try. The tree fuchsbau soon agreed to try to solve the riddle, fort hey had often encountered riddles on their travels, and they had always managed to solve them.

And so, the next day, they went to the princess, and asked her to tell them the riddle. The princess was young and beautiful, and wore a bright blue headkerchief. 'You are here to try and solve my riddle and marry me?' she asked, 'I will tell it you now, and we will see. Under this kerchief, I have hair in two colours. What colours are they? The question is yours…' After a few minutes of thinking, the oldest of the three stepped forward, and said: 'Black and white is your hair, like pepper and salt.' 'No, that is not what the colours of my hair are called.' Another minute passed before the second-oldest said: 'If not black and white, it is brown and red.' 'No, the colour of my hair is not that.' The youngest fuchsbau thought long and deep. After a while he spoke: 'Princess, at day your hair is as gold so bright, and it is like silver when it's dark, at night.' Slowly, the princess got up, and removed the headkerchief. And indeed, her hair was briljant like gold. 'Indeed, what you said is true. But I have another test before I can marry you.' She said this because the fuchsbau was not very handsome, and she didn't want to marry him. She led him down into the dungeon, and halted at a large, wooden door. 'In here, there is a dangerous bear. I will marry you when you survive a day in there.'

When the fuchsbau went in, there indeed was a bear. But not just any bear, but a fully woged jägerbär. She growled and showed him her teeth, and got ready to jump. 'Stop it, put yourself at ease!' he exclaimed, 'Can't we talk about this, please?' And he woged too. This calmed the jägerbär down. 'Thank god, have you come to set me free? I'll repay you in any way that's available to me.' The jägerbär woman then turned into a human again, and told him how the king had captured and bound her as a cruel way to execute his enemies. As the night passed, she told him about other crimes the king and his daughter and committed. When she at last finished, the fuchsbau had made up his mind. 'I will set you free, and from this wretched place we'll flee.' They started struggling with her bonds, and after some time, they managed to wriggle her free. Then they rested, waiting for the princess to return.

When the princess opened the door, the two of them quickly ran out, and fled from the castle so quick, that they had already gone by the time the guards realized that an outbreak had taken place. Soon, they told anybody who wanted to hear it about the things the king and his daughter had done to their subjects. Some believed them, and some didn't.

The princess never got married, and the king kept looking around for the rest of his days, to check if the jägerbär was not sneaking up on him. But the fuchsbau and the jägerbär were far away, in a better country, and lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Based on the OTHER story about the cunning little tailor. Seriously, all tailors seem to be based of fuchsbau in grimms' fairytales.**

**I somehow have the urge to capitalize German nouns in my writing, like fuchsbau or jägerbär. (quick note: most of the time, I keep to the spelling of the grimm wikia wiki. But with the word jägerbär, there is no reason to put an umlaut on the first _a_ and not on the second one, because there is one in both of the german words that it is based on) Anyway. Weird.**

**_And _I really need to get a hang of this 'starting on time' thing. Seriously.**


	5. The mausherz and the lausenschlange

**The mausherz and the lausenschlange**

Once upon a time, there was a most extraordinary pair of friends. It were a hexenbiest and a grimm, who traveled the world together. One night, they found themselves at a crossroads where two houses stood opposite each other. One was large and ornate and belonged to a rich lausenschlange, the other was small and damp, and a poor mausherz lived there. The two decided to stay there for the night, because traveling at night was dangerous. They said toe ach other: 'We will stay at the house of the rich man there, he has enough, so he can share.' They knocked on the door, and asked if they could stay for the night. But the rich man answered: 'No, I am sorry, there is no room in my house. Nothing more can fit in, i fit were as small as a mouse.' And he slammed the door shut in their faces. He did have enough room, but he was a greedy man, and didn't want to spend money on strangers who, he suspected, could not give him anything in return.

The hexenbiest and the grimm shook their heads at such rudeness, and turned around to go and ask if they could stay at the mausherz' home. They had barely started introducing themselves when the poor man invited them in, told his wife to peel extra potatoes, and insisted on sleeping on the ground, so that the visitors could sleep in his and his wifes bed. It was all done as said.

The next day, the two friends left early in the morning. The hexenbiest said: 'I will reward you for your hospitality. Drink this potion, and make three wishes, and fulfilled they will be.' The mausherz stammered his thanks, and drank the potion. He said: 'I wish a life in good health for me and my wife, and enough food for the rest of ou lives.' The hexenbiest smiled, and said: 'A good choice. It will be as you said.' 'But what else should I wish as health and bread?' 'If there's nothing else, my dear mouse, why don't you wish for a nice new house?' The grimm suggested. The mausherz liked the idea, and as soon as he had wished for it, the old, damp house was gone, and in the same place stood a new house with white walls and red roof tiles. Now the grimm spoke: 'I will give you something too: I'll leave a sign on your fence, so that no grimm will ever hurt you.' And he carved a mark into the fence wich told other grimms to leave the mausherz in peace. But in the fence of the lausenschlange, he carved a mark that told grimms tat an evil wesen lived here.

A few hours later, the lausenschlange got up. (for he was lazy as well as rich) And he saw the new house where the old house had been. 'Neighbor, how do you come by this house so quick?' 'A hexenbiest let me wish three times, that did the trick.' Thoroughly frustrated, the lausenschlange went home. The travelers had been at his door first, after all.

The thoughts of what he would have wished occupied the lausenschlanges' mind for a long time. At last, he took his horse, and went after the duo. After a few hours, he had found them. He started begging and pleading, and finally the hexenbiest said: 'Fine! You'll have your wishes if you just leave us our quiet and peace! But I warn you, they might not turn out as you please!' But the lausenschlange didn't listen, and snatched the potion from the hexenbiests' hand and drank it. He immediately hurried home again, thinking about what he would wish.

When he was halfway home, his horse started to slow down, for it was tired, as it had run for hours on end. The lausenschlange hit it with a stick to make it go faster, but the horse kicked and reared, and almost threw him off. 'Stupid horse, I wished you dropped dead!' He cursed. And so it did, almost crushing him. He stared at his dead horse, and said: 'That is not the smartest thing I could have said.' After a minute, he started to walk the rest of the way home.

When he was halfway between the dead horse and his home, he was sweating, as it was a hot day. He muttered: 'How does the sweat over my back run! I wish I didn't walk in the sun!l' And sure enough, clouds formed, and it began to rain as it hadn't done in years.

When he finally came home, he was wet and tired. But the sun had already set, and all doors were locked. When his wife didn't come to answer the door, because she was sleeping already, he said: 'I wish I could get in, no matter how, so that I can go to bed right now!'And at these words, a millstone came rolling down the hill and crashed into the house with such force that it went right through it, and rolled on, and out of sight.

The years after that, luck rained down on the mausherzs' household in the same way that misfortune seemed to pour down on the lausenschlangens' house. The lausenschlange didn't know why, but it was because of the marks that the grimm had left on their fences. And when the good mausherz was rewarded, the lausenschlange was punished, for the rest of their days, until they both left this world.

* * *

**Written in the sun behind our house, because my desk has been sawn in half.**

**That's not as bad as it sounds. It had to be, because this way it will fit in my new room in the city where I am going to study- my very own, rental, twelve square meters it is! This might cause a schedule slip in two weeks, because that's when I am going to move.**

**It sure seems like I punish my 'villains' more than the original fairy tales do. Maybe because I can't stand ungrateful or selfish people. Maybe I just like to put my characters through hell. I don't know.**


End file.
